The present invention relates to reflectors and particularly to fixed reflectors which are positioned within photographic cameras.
As previously mentioned, the present invention comprises a reflector which is particularly suited for use within the camera assembly defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,493. The assembly, which utilizes an elongated, linear array of electrically fired flash lamps, assures facile loading and firing of the individual lamps within the body of the camera. The camera is also compact in design due to the elimination of the requirement for an externally mounted flash attachment. Other features of said assembly are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,493. The reflector of the instant invention, which assures a controlled, forward pattern of light from each of the camera's lamps during ignition thereof within the reflector, will understandably add still further to the advantageous features of assemblies such as defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,493.
It is believed, therefore, that a reflector capable of providing a controlled pattern of light from the light source within camera assemblies such as those described would constitute an advancement in the art.